wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sunrise and Sunset
'NOTE- '''These OCs are twins, so please don't separate their pages. If you steal them I'll bring Orca back to life and let her do what she wishes with you. *Evil Smile* Also NO EDITING without permission unless grammar, or categories of course. Appearance '''Sunrise-' Even though Sunrise is a hybrid, there is really nothing to peculiar about what she look likes. Sunrise looks like a normal Seawing. She has the horns, body shape, tail, legs, talons, etc. However her build is actually smaller than the average Seawing's but this doesn't stop her for anything. Sunrise's wings are the main difference for they seem much to big for her body. Sunrise has Skywing wings big and bulky made for speed. Sunrise is a turquoise hybrid. Her main scales all have the turquoise shade although at her legs it changes into a shade of reddish green. Sunrise has a cream puff colored belly all the way to her tail, and a reddish tail tip. Her claws are cream like her belly and her horns are much like her body, turquoise fade into red. Sunrise's wing membrane is a lighter turquoise with red tips. Her light up scale is in a swirl like pattern and is cream red when lite up and not. Sunrise has the fins of a Seawing running down her back, they to much like her body are turquoise fading into red however the fin on her chest is missing. Sunrise has gills so she can breath under water making her more Seawing then Skywing. She also has webbed back talons but the front doesn’t have webs. Sunrise uses her large wings like front webbed talons, they propel her forward giving her more speed then the other Seawings. Sunrise's eyes are a deep emerald green that shine in the light. Her pupil is black and shiny like her eye. 'Sunset-' For being a hybrid, Sunset doesnt look like one at all really. She has short stubby legs, and a little bit of fat. She doesnt exercise very often, so this is why it happened. She has soft, roound curves, and a soft curved neck. Her scales are a light turquoise touched with smaller red marking in a lot of places. Overall she has a pretty delicate body structure. Sunset has almost every visible Seawing feature that you could see. She has the horns, body shape, tail, legs, talons, etc. All of those help her look like a normal seawing at first sight, but there are minor differences. They seem to have a light red tint to them, and they do. Sunset has turquoise seawing fins racing down her back, as well as a turquoise chest fin. Both of these have a red at the tips of the webbed part, and it slowly fades into the transparent turquoise. Her chest fin streches a little longer than other seawings do, and goes almost all the way to mid-neck. Sunset also has gills, so it lets her breath underwater. Now for the skywing parts. She has huge skywing wings that help propel her forwards in the water, making her faster than some other seawings. At first, the top of her wings seem the same bland and boring turquoise but...., the underside of her wings are a dazzling sunset colors, that fade slowly into each other. Sunsets light up scales are a light creamish red that are in swirl like patterns, and are slightly longer than her sisters, but no one really can tell. Her eyes are a shining dark green, and thats one of the only distinguishable features between the two. And the last one, is Sunset has glasses. And a tiny little squirrel that rides around on her shoulder. Named Mr.Squibbles. Personality 'Sunrise-' Well, Sunrise has a unique personality and is an aquired taste. Sunrise is extremely sarcastic. Almost everything she says to someone at first is sarcastic, sometimes so sarcastic that she can't even tell if she is being sarcastic or not. At least one sentence she says to someone has a sarcastic flare to it. Sunrise has a volcanic anger. 'Sunset-' Biography Sunrise and Sunset where born in a Sanctuary. They had been left by their parents to perish but Stealth, the creator of the Sanctuary brought them to safety when they where just eggs and the dragons who lived and worked there became there family. Growing up not knowing anything about your heritage or real lives can be a bit shocking or changing. Sunrise however didn't mind for she didn't know, neither did Sunset. The twins where born and named together by Dragonfly. The Mudwing was immediately a "Mother" figure for the twins. They tried to follow and help best they could around the Sancutuary. They lived happily especially when "Uncle" Stealth came to visit. They had many friends, however the twins still didn't know anything about themselves, not even there breed... As they grew older in time Dragonfly had to tell them the truth. It broke both the twins hearts to learn of their abandonment and being hybrids. However Sunrise stoned more over then her sister, wanting revenge on Skywings. Why she had no grudge against Seawings, no one would know. As time passed they had the chose to stay at the Sanctuary or return to one of their tribes. Both sisters left saying their farewells and promised to visit. They returned to the Sea Kingdom where they easily made home, but not as easily accepted. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Content (CrazyNeonWolfx) Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Icetiger101) Category:Collaborations